Floating jet ski ramps are known, which are attached to docks, piers, and the like for dry-docking jet skis above a water surface. Conventional jet ski ramps are constructed unitarily with generally concave upper surfaces. These concave surfaces are generic docking surfaces that are purported to accommodate any and all jet skis.
At least one drawback to the conventional jet ski ramp is that over time the upper surface wears out due to repeated docking and undocking of the jet ski. Once the upper surface wears out, the jet ski ramp may be unserviceable. Typically, it is more cost efficient to replace the entire jet ski ramp rather than attempt to refurbish the upper surface.
A further drawback of the conventional jet ski ramp is its attempt to accommodate all brands of jet skis with the generic upper surface. In today's competitive marketplace, jet ski manufacturers regularly redesign hulls of their jet skis to make the jet skis faster and more efficient and therefore, more attractive to the consumer. Some jet ski hulls are so radically different from the generic concave surface, that the jet skis cannot dock and undock smoothly and efficiently from the generic jet ski ramp.
What is needed in the industry is a jet ski ramp that may be easily refurbished or retrofitted with an upper wear surface to accommodate various hull designs from various jet ski manufacturers.